Turn off the Light
by CyberSerpent
Summary: My first Misao+Aoshi. Aoshi and Misao cant sleep at night, and when they get up at night, funny things happen! (Not lemon)


Disclaimer- do I look like I own Rurouni Kenshin

Disclaimer- do I look like I own Rurouni Kenshin?If I did maybe I would have more than $1.25 in my pocket.(and I don't own Turn off the Light either, if I did I would _definitely _have more moolah in my pocket)

A/n- ::big, stupid grin:: I'm going to Ani-Magic 2001 this weekend…::still big, stupid grin:: anyway, ::grin disappears:: this is dedicated to Remus (my new pet stuffed wolf…now you know I'm crazy), and it's a songfic about Aoshi+Misao (my first ever!)

Turn off the light 

** **

Misao Makimachi tossed and turned on her bed.It was yet another sleepless night.She sighed and glanced at the grandfather clock out near Omasu's room.It read 1:33 AM.This was it, she was officially eighteen already.She has dated so many guys before, but none matched Aoshi-sama.His suave movements, his deep and sexy voice…all of them excited her so much…but she was still the little ten years old girl he had left behind eight years ago to him.

"How can I make you see…Aoshi-sama…" she said softly as the tears came.

_~It's getting so lonely inside this bed_

Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead 

_And there's an aching inside my head_

_It's telling me I'm better off alone_

_But after midnight, morning will come_

_And the day will see if you will get some~_

_ _

Aoshi Shinomori shifted uncomfortably on his futon.His mind was too clouded to sleep.He had studied all day again, and his butt ached like hell, but that was not what was preventing him from going to sleep.It was a young girl, a young girl just asleep in the next room…

She was so naïve, so innocent.She still didn't know what love was, her crush on him was just what it was: a crush.A stupid, immature crush that'll waste away as soon as she finds a proper man, someone her own age.Heck he was almost a whole ten years older than her!

So when she started going out with this guy from across the street, he wished her best of luck in her love life, ignoring the screaming pain in his heart as he watched the boy try to get nearer to Misao.He watched thru his window as the boy kissed her goodbye…and watched as she kissed back.

It was so painful, seeing her first kiss taken away like that.Maybe he should admit his feelings for her.Maybe…

_~They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough_

_Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough_

_Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down_

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems ~_

_ _

Misao shook her head furiously, trying to get the image of Kiyoshi out of her head.The young man had asked her out again tonight, and she turned him down.Not because he was ugly (he was quite handsome, as a matter of fact), not because he was insensitive (he was so nice), in fact, there was nothing wrong with Kiyoshi, as far as she can tell.But there was just something wrong with their relationship.They were fine as friends.

It was Aoshi she wanted, but she knew he wouldn't agree to go on such a close relationship with her.He refused to even touch her only if it was necessary.He was scared of girls.

She allowed herself a tiny smile.

Hai, the great Aoshi-sama was afraid of girls.

_~I looked above the other day_

_Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change_

_I live my life by the moon_

_If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow, and if it's full then go _

_But after midnight, morning will come _

_And the day will see if you're gonna get some ~_

_ _

Aoshi sat up in his bed and sighed.This was stupid.Arguing with his brain about Misao.Okay, okay.He liked the girl.He loved her.But she could never love him back.It just wasn't right.

He stood up to go relieve himself; emotionally and physically.

Misao sat up abruptly, and cursed angrily._I **knew **I shouldn't have drank that much sake during dinner!_With a groan she pulled herself up and opened the screen door to go to the restroom.

There was a dark shape emerging from Misao's room.Aoshi squinted to make out the shape.The figure seemed unsteady.It was too bulky to be Misao…then how???With a growl Aoshi launched himself on top of the figure and held its throat as it warbled.

"What did you do to Misao?" he said in a soft and dangerous voice.

"A-Aoshi-sama!" the person choked out."I-I **_AM_** Misao!" 

"Nani?" Aoshi blinked. 

"L-leggo!" Misao squeaked.

_~They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough_

_Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough_

_Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down_

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems ~_

_ _

Aoshi let Misao down, terribly embarrassed.Now he knew why Misao looked so bulky.She was hugging a pillow in self-protection as she made her way down to the outhouse!He could kill himself for being so stupid.

"G-gomen nasai, Misao…" Aoshi mumbled, turning red.

Misao grinned as she saw the tinges of red blooming over Aoshi's cheeks."It's okay, Aoshi-sama.It's not everyday I get jumped on by a handsome man." She gasped and covered her mouth.Now it was _her _who was turning red.

Aoshi smiled.

Misao's eyes widened._He…he smiled?_

Aoshi reached out and took Misao's hands away from her mouth."And it's not everyday I get to choke the throat of a goddess." 

_N-nani?_

Misao could hardly believe her eyes as Aoshi stroked her cheeks and softly applied a kiss on her neck.She made a soft moaning sound as he kissed his way up to her lips.

Aoshi's arms encircled Misao's waist and he pulled her in, kissing her more deeply and admiring her curves and shape that was no longer a child's.

_~I'm searching for things that I just cannot see_

_Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me_

_I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe_

_That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve_

_I'm running I'm running catch up with me life _

_Where is the love I'm looking to find_

_It's all in me, cant you see, I can see, why can't you see, it's all in me!~_

_ _

They pulled apart, breathless.

Aoshi seemed to have just realized what he had done and he now turning a brilliant shade of crimson."Gomen nasai, Misao.Have a nice night." He turned to walk away, face burning.But something inside stopped him.He turned around.

Misao's face was streaked with tears.

"Misao!What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he hurried back.

"I-I thought you knew!" she choked out."I thought you finally understood!Understood what I felt!W-why…" she pushed Aoshi away harshly, "_Why can't you understand how much I love you????"_

"M-Misao?" Aoshi was holding her again in his embrace, holding a sobbing Misao against his strong chest."I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I never knew…"

"Of course you didn't!" Misao sobbed."How could you?With the Oniwa Banshuu holding you up?With Hannya, Beshimi, and everyone else taking up your time?Even Okina gets more attention than I do!"

Aoshi felt as if thunder had just struck his heart."Demo…Misao…I did know…"

"Huh?" Misao looked up, tears still streaming down.

"I _did _know how much I love you.I just never realized it until now." 

_~They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough_

_Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough_

_Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down_

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems ~_

_ _

Misao took this all in."R-really?" she stammered.

"Really." Aoshi smiled again.

Misao broke into a smile."Aishiteru, Aoshi-sama."

"Aishiteru, Misao-chan." Aoshi grinned, "ready for that second kiss?"

_~Where is your logic_

_Who do you need_

_Where can you turn in your delicate time of need_

_Where is your logic_

_Who do you need_

_Where can you turn in your delicate time of need~_

_ _

A/n- like it?R+R please!My first ever Misao+Aoshi ficcy!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
